Muistot
by Tuliharja
Summary: "Mutta…Mutta…Mutta minä rakastan sinua!" hän kiljui sanansa. "Niinkö? No, ikäväkseni minä en rakasta sinua, Midorikawa Retasu." Voiko Pai unohtaa Retasun rakkauden Ryou kohtaan? Vai onko heidän välillään jo liian paljon, tuskaisia muistoja? Retasu


Nimi: _Muistot_

Kirjoittaja: _Tuliharja_

Vastuuvapautuslauseke: _En omista Tokyo Mew mewiä. Se kuuluu Mia Ikumille ja Reiko Yoshidalle._

Huomautus: _Tämä tarina on yksi käännös minun vanhoista englanninkielisistä ''one-shoteista''. (Kuitenkin se ei sanasta sanaan ole sama.)_

* * *

**Muistot**

"Mutta…Mutta…Mutta mä rakastan sua!" hän kiljui sanansa; vaikka hänellä ei ollut mitään hajuakaan miksi. Mutta nuo sanat olivat totta; hän rakasti häntä. Hän rakasti häntä enemmän kuin ketään muuta. Joten siksi, hänestä oli tuntunut niin pahalta, kun hän oli kertonut lähtevänsä. _Lähteä_. Kuinka kauhea tämä sana olikaan, vaikka silti se merkitsi vapautta. Hän rakasti häntä niin paljon, joten miksi hänen piti katsoa häntä noin? Hänen kylmillä silmillään ja tuo virne hänen huulillaan, mikä ei koskaan muuttunut hymyksi. Kyyneleet alkoivat ilmestyä hänen silmiinsä, vaikka hän tiesi että hän vihasi eniten hänen heikkouttaan. "Rakastan sinua…Kiltti, älä mene…"

Hän myös vihasi tuollaista anelua, joten miksi hän teki kaiken sitten väärin? Miksi hän oli rakastunut Paihin, tuohon purppurahiuksiseen avaruusolentoon?

Oliko se silloin kun hän oli tavannut hänet ensimmäistä kertaa? Vai silloin kun hän oli kertonut hänen tyypillisellä tavallaan miksi hänen piti tuhota Maa? Vai se kerta kun he olivat taistelleet? Vai se kerta, kun hän oli uhrannut itsensä pelastaessaan hänet ja muut? Vai se ainutkertainen hymy, jonka hän oli antanut hänelle, juuri ennen kuin hän oli kuollut?

Retasu Midorikawa oli alkanut täristä, kuin hän olisi horkassa tai jotain. Vihdoinkin hän oli saanut tarpeeksi rohkeutta kertoakseen Paille että hän piti tästä, ei, tuo olisi ollut aivan liian heikko sana kuvailemaan hänen tunteitaan mitä hänellä oli Paita kohtaan; hän rakasti häntä niin paljon, että se teki oikein pahaa kun hän katsoi noilla tumman violettisilla silmillään sanoessaan kylmääkin kylmemmällä äänellä: -Niinkö? No, ikäväkseni minä en rakasta sinua, Midorikawa Retasu.

Retasu putosi polvilleen ja ajatteli että tämä jos mikä olisi jotakin mitä hänen yksi ystävistään, Ichigo Momomiya voisi tehdä; olla dramaattinen. Mutta hän ei voinut olla olematta dramaattinen, koska hänestä tuntui niin pahalta, koska Pai, jota hän rakasti jopa enemmän kuin Ryou Shiroganea jonka kanssa hän oli jopa seurustellut näinä vuosina kun Pai oli ollut poissa, lähtisi taas. Retasu oli päättänyt että tällä kertaa, kyllä tällä kertaa, hän möläyttäisi nuo sanat vihdoinkin ulos ja sitten vain katsoisi ja odottaisi mitä Pai tuumaisi siitä. Hän oli toivonut ja pelännyt tätä hetkeä niin kauan, että nyt kun se oli vihdoinkin tapahtunut, hän ei voinut uskoa sitä todeksi. Mutta se oli kuin olikin. Ja tuo hetki oli silti täyttä häkää päällä ja eikä muuttuisi miksikään jos Retasu ei nyt sanoisi jotain Pain lauseeseen ja pian, koska hän lähtisi. Nyt.

"Mutta…Miksi Pai-kun?" Retasu kysyi shokissa. Hän katsoi miten Pai kallisti hieman päätään ja kuinka pieni nauru karkasi hänen kuivasta kurkustaan. Hänen silmänsä kaventuivat ja nyt hän näytti entisestään vaarallisemmalta ja ilkeämmältä kuin yleensä.

"Miksi? Sinä saastainen ihminen kysyt miksi? No, annapas kun minä selitän tämän yksinkertaisesti sinulle, koska näyttäisi siltä että ihmisten älykkyys ei ole mitään minun älykkyyteeni verrattuna", Pai näpäytti sanoillaan Retasua, joka katsoi nolona alas maahan. "Mitä sanoisit siihen jos aloittaisin siitä päivästä kun päätin myrkyttää Tokion Lahden? Muistatko tuon päivän Rosopyöriäinen?"

Totta kai Retasu muisti tuon päivän. Se oli tuo erikoinen päivä milloin hän oli pelastanut Ryou Shiroganen elämän; antamalla tälle elämän suudelman. Pai kohotti päätään ja katsoi alentuvasti Retasua.

"Se oli kaunista, tosiaan, mutta se myös näytti että olit valinnut rakkaimpasi!" Pai karjui nyt. Retasu nosti päätään yllättyneenä Paihin päin. Se oli ihmeellistä, ei outoa, että Pai karjui. Hän ei ollut koskaan huutanut, karjumisesta puhumattakaan. Hän oli yleensä kylmän rauhallinen tilanteessa kuin tilanteessa, joten siksi Retasu katsoi häntä nyt ihmeissään ja hieman peloissaan.

"Mutta…Mutta…Tuo oli myös se päivä jollain ymmärsin että sinullakin on jotain, mitä_ sinä_ tahdot suojella…Nimittäin sinun kansasi", Retasu kuiskasi hiljaa. "Myös…Pari viikkoa sen jälkeen…Ymmärsin että rakastat heitä todella paljon, koska kutsuit meidän taistelua kohtaloksi. En voinut ymmärtää sitä silloin…Mutta nyt…"

Pai sulki silmänsä ja sanoi sitten todella matalalla äänellä: "Mutta aivan loppu metreillä, sinä silti suojelit tätä ihmistä siltä kimairalta. Joten älä valehtele minulle!"

"Mut Shirogane-san oli vaarassa! Sitä paitsi, olit pahasti poissa kontrollistasi! Se mitä sinä olit tehnyt Tar-…" Retasu aloitti, mutta huomasi yhtäkkiä makaavansa maassa, pidellen poskeaan. Hän ei voinut ymmärtää. Oliko…Oliko Pai juuri lyönyt häntä? Hän nosti katseensa Paihin vain nähdäkseen että hänen silmänsä olivat muuttuneet syvän verenpunaiseksi. Vihan saattoi nähdä helposti hänen tummista silmistään. Retasu tunsi itsensä nyt pelokkaammaksi kuin ennen. Olisiko oikein rakastaa häntä? Koska hän oli avaruusolento ja jos Retasu oikeasti ajatteli asiaa perusteellisesti hän oli itse asiassa satuttanut Paita monet, monet kerrat olemalla Ryou Shiroganen kanssa…

Yhtäkkiä punainen usva haihtui Pai silmistä muuttaen hänen silmiensä värin ennalleen violeteiksi. Retasu katsoi häntä nyt, surullisesti.

"Minä…Minä…" Pai alkoi mumisten. Hämmästyneisyyden ja anteeksi pyytävän katseen pystyi näkemään hänen silmissään, muutaman, häviävän sekunnin ajan. Retasu kampesi itsensä hitaasti maasta sanoessaan tärisevällä äänellä: "Se on ihan ok. Minä ansaitsin sen…Pai-…kun…Minä…Minä en aatellut tätä juttua ihan loppuun asti. Mikä ääliö minä oikein olen!"

Mutta ennen kuin hän pystyi jatkamaan itsensä morkkaamista, hän tunsi Pain lämpimän hengityksen lähellä niskaansa ja hänen vahvan kehonsa lähellä hänen omaansa, pienempää. Retasun silmät laajenivat hämmästyksestä, kun yhtäkkiä Pai kuiskasi hänelle, hyvin pehmeällä äänellä, mitä kukaan ei olisi ikinä voinut odottaa häneltä sanoi: "Vaikka minä vihaankin sinua…Vaikka sinä olet satuttanut minua…Minä silti rakastan sinua enemmän."

Retasu tahtoi itkeä. Hän tahtoi itkeä onnesta. Koska Pai, kaiken tapahtuneenkin jälkeen, rakasti häntä.


End file.
